


Nervous

by annelea



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of them finds the courage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from FFN

"How do you know when you're attracted to someone?"

The question caught Matsuri completely off guard. "Kazekage-sama?"

He stared at her, waiting.

"I... usually get nervous around him... I want to impress him somehow, every time we're around each other. I want to kiss him, or at least hug him."

"So, the urge to show physical affection, and being nervous at the same time?"

"Yes."

"How will you ever learn if he likes you back?"

"By one day getting the courage," she answered, looking away.

Gaara's hand fell on hers atop the table. When she looked back at him, his face was already near hers. He wrapped his other arm around her and planted a quick kiss on her cheek before quickly walking away.


End file.
